Another Snape
by Odeeyou
Summary: One Shot. Severitus Chalange. ANGSTY IS DEATHY. You cant expect Harry or Severus to be delighted by the news that they are related.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything like that there so you can just forget about any thoughts of suing me because I have little to offer you except maybe a cool Teenage Mutant Ninja Toy sword I bought at Wal-Mart that makes noises when you swing it. "SHWANG!"

This is a Severitus fic and a One Shot. A lot angsty and perhaps character death. I havent decided yet. You'll have to read and find out what I decided. Cause this is pretty much off the top of my head. My own version of just what would happen if Severus and Harry found they were related.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Severus Snape walked stiffly through the empty halls of Hogwarts. As it was in the middle of summer and late at night as well. His cloak lacked it usual billow. In fact it seemed rather still as of late.

He refused to believe it. Impossible. HE WOULDN'T BELIEVE IT! But deep down inside he knew now it was the truth. Harry was his child. His son. He unknowingly brewed the very powerful illusionment potion that had kept Potter looking like Potter for so long. Only recently had it begun to fade.

Even though he knew the truth, it didn't stop his dislike for the boy. That stupid boy. He didn't like him, but he held an ever so slightly higher respect for him. He only learned of the boys treatment from his family during the summer. After his relatives nearly killed the boy.

Not so very different from his own family when he was young. . .

His mind still screamed everything Potter that he still hated about the boy. Glory hound. Stuck up. Just like his father was. He really couldn't use that excuse anymore. He knew that they were all lies. He'd known it all along. But he had never been one to listen to his heart. Until now that is. . .

Surrounded by the silence of the castle, he thought he heard something crash. Or possibly being thrown about. Grunting in disapproval to what he thought was most likely Peeves causing a ruckus again. He searched for the sound.

He could hear it, but he couldn't find it as he searched the halls numerous times. Unable to sleep as of late, doing something kept his mind from moving onto other things. . .

The sound suddenly became louder and he stopped at a door in the wall that was not there minutes ago when he had passed this same hall. The noise was definitely coming from this room. Slowly, he opened the door and walked inside to one of the last things he wanted to see.

Potter, sat on the floor, surrounded by mounds of broken furniture that he had apparently taken his frustration out on. The potion was wearing off largely for the most part. His black hair had become naturally more greasy as was a trait in his family. And his nose slightly longer. But he still had his mothers emerald green eyes.

What had really gotten his attention was the knife sitting in Potter's hand and the blood slowly leaking from his wrist into a puddle on the floor. Snape felt a sudden anger in him. "Potter! What the hell to do you thing your doing!?" He yelled at him.

Potter refused to answer him for a moment. Making him question just how must blood he had lost. Slowly he turned his head to face him and glared colder that he himself could glare. "What the bloody fuck do you care, 'Snivilus?" He spat the word at him before returning his gaze to is arm.

Snape, for what he could, glared right back at him. Leave it to a Griffindore. He may have been born of his genes but he was still a Potter. Stupid. Selfish. He ignored the tug he felt at his heart toward his own thoughts. "I don't Potter. But you have to live. You have save the bloody world, which your so good at." He spoke scathingly back at him.

Potter barked out a harsh laugh back at him. "Right. Tell me Snape." He turned his head in his direction again. Speaking with a low tone of voice. "Tell me what I have to live for. Tell me?"

He gave him a full five seconds before he stood up and faced him. Ignoring the cut on his arm and looked at him with anger in his eyes. "**TELL ME WHAT I HAVE TO LIVE FOR?!" **He yelled full force at him.

Snape felt himself at a loss for words. Although he succeeded in keeping his mask up. Showing no sign of emotion what so ever. As was his reputation.

"**WHAT DO I HAVE TO LIVE FOR?! MY FAMILY?! WHO STARVE ME, BEAT ME, AND TRY TO KILL ME AT THEIR CONVENIENCE?! FOR DUMBLEDORE?! WHO ONLY SEE'S ME AS A TOOL IN THE DESTRUCTION OF VOLDEMORT?!"**

He took a breath before continuing and before Snape could say anything. **"FOR MY FRIENDS?! RON WHO IS CONSTANTLY ENVIOUS OF MY LIFE AND WISHED HE HAD? HERMIONE? WHO LOOKS AT ME WITH FEAR AT EVERY BAD ARTICLE IN THE NEWS ABOUT ME?! THE WIZARDING WORLD?! WHO SEE ME ONLY FIT FOR ENTERTAINMENT AT THEIR EXPENSE?!"**

Snape held down a lump in his throat. Continuing to keep his normal uncaring attitude towards the boy in front of him. Shouting everything he now knew to be the truth. No matter what he felt still unable to show emotion to anyone.

"**MY MOTHER PERHAPS?! WHO FED ME NOTHING BUT SHIT LIES SINCE I WAS BORN?! WHO TOOK AWAY THE ONE THING I MIGHT HAD THAT MIGHT HAVE BEEN GOOD IN MY LIFE?! ARE YOU SATISFIED THAT YOU WERE RIGHT ABOUT MY SUPPOSED FATHER?!" **He took a few steps toward Snape as his voice and anger slowly began to rise and rise.

If not for his years of practice and experience in apathy, he might have broken down on his knee's about now. He was certainly tempted. Yet his pride and stubbornness kept him from doing so as he watched a boy so much like himself. A boy who was forced upon everything and wanted nothing. He himself never wanted to be a Death Eater. But his family had forced it upon him.

"**WHAT ABOUT YOU?! TELL ME WHAT I HAVE TO LIVE FOR?! YOU WHO RIDICULED ME MY WHOLE LIFE FOR SOMETHING I HAD NO PART IN?! YOU WHO HATED ME FOR NO OTHER REASON THAN BECAUSE OF YOUR DISLIKE OF MY SUPPOSED FATHER?!" **Potter. . . Harry took another and another step towards him until he was standing firmly in front of him despite blood loss.

Harry landed a blow across his jaw and sent Severus falling to the floor. Snape was too in much of a shock to consider pulling his wand at the boy. The blow felt like it knocked all of his emotions loose. He looked up at the boy who now had tears streaming steadily down him face. And Snape fought with all his will not to break down with him.

Slowly Harry sank to the floor. Now sobbing at a near uncontrollable level. "Tell me what I have to live for." He shook his head. "At five years old I wished for death." He looked up again and glared at him through his tears. **"I WISHED FOR DEATH A FIVE! SURVIVNG OFF TABLE SCRAPS FROM THE TRASH CAN WHEN THE DURSLEY'S WERE TOO LAZY TO FEED ME!"**

He broke down sobbing again and turned his attention away from him. Snape felt his eyes begin to water but held them at bay again. Still laying on the floor where P- Harry had decked him. Not child deserved what he had gone through. Not even he had had it so badly when he was a child.

"I suppose your going to tell me I deserve that too." He said through his sobs and looked down at the cut he had made in his arm. Unaware of just how deeply the statement had cut into Snape. "I never wanted any of this. I never wanted any of this." He repeated, slowly getting softer and softer until he couldn't tell between the sobs. "I never wanted it. I never wanted it."

He didn't look up again as Snape slowly got up to his feet again. The grief slightly more evident in his face. "Tell me what I have to live for." He asked again. He stood there watching Harry until he gave into his sobbing and fell unconscious.

Carefully, he picked up the boy in his arms. Noticing again how light the boy was for a 16 year old. How malnourished he was. How poor he truly was. Grimacing as he did, now that there were no people around to see him do it.

Walking out of the room, he carried the boy down to the infirmary. For some odd reason feeling relieved to see the boys breathing remained the same and the blood stop flowing so profusely.

When he arrived at the Infirmary he found it rather odd that Dumbledore and Poppy where already there. As if waiting for them or expecting something like this to happen. The both looked at him sadly as he laid the boy down on his bed. Sad that Harry should have his own reserved bed in the Infirmary.

Poppy moved to start tending to him and his wounds. Not a week earlier was he here being treated from gun shot wounds from his uncle. Now he was here again. To this Severus could only blame himself.

Both Dumbledore and Poppy kept silent as she tended to his wounds. Which was somewhat odd for Poppy. Severus still stood next to the bed after he had set him down. Looking down at the boy. His boy. His son.

"He didn't deserve me as a father. He deserved someone better. I didn't deserve such a precious gift." He spoke softly to himself. Uncaring that Dumbledore and Poppy both heard him and look sadly at him.

A half an hour later, Poppy had assured them both that Harry would make a full 'physical' recovery. Both Dumbledore and Severus winced slightly at the physical part. This was just too much. Too much for anyone.

After a half hour of watching Poppy fuss over him, Severus strode out of the Infirmary and headed toward his chambers in the basement. Gripping his wand tightly inside his robe. He didn't deserve Harry. And Harry deserved someone better than him for a father. He wished James where here.

Once reaching to his chambers, he locked his door and fell to his knee's with a chocked sob. Holding his wand, he pointed it at himself and held his hand steady with the other. He put up a brave front.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He yelled his last words as the green flash lit up the room and hit his chest. Feeling the darkness encompass him before his body fell backward lifeless. 'One less Death Eater for Harry to deal with.' was his last thought.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

The ending was a little anti-climatic. I know. But hey, I mentioned in the Disclaimer that this One Shot came to mind my pretty suddenly. I'm not that good at writing angst. So flame me all you like. The flames will keep me warm.


End file.
